


The Sound Of Sleep

by holyfudgebars



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Will Being a Sad Sweet Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfudgebars/pseuds/holyfudgebars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up with his gun in his mouth. Frightened and shocked, he calls the only person he can trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Of Sleep

He awakes with the taste of metal heavy on his tongue and he's confused, trying to blink the sleep away while the barking sounding from nearby begins to pound his ears like war drums. It's only when his hand tightens round the handle of the gun pressed into his mouth that Will Graham wakes, in a panic, fully from the haze clouding him. 

The sweat waterfalls from him and Will sheds his damp shirt letting it hit the floor ignoring the wet thump. His hands comb through his hair twice and then he's on his feet trying to calm himself as he maneuvers through the dogs to the phone. A few shaky breaths leave his lips and he dials the only number that come to his head, the only number he thinks can help him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannibal steps calmly from his car, as calm as he is in everything he does, and makes his way towards the door. He goes to knock but pauses allowing his hand to find the doorknob, turning it. The door swings open and Hannibal stands in the doorway for a moment. The morning light from the steadily rising sun creates a halo around his blonde head but the illusion is broken as he moves out of the doorway and towards the kitchen.

Will sits at the humble table, shaken and says nothing as Hannibal sits across from him. The only sounds being a quite sniff from the doctor and the containers he opens before he slides the food in front of Will. Both say nothing and Will begins to pick at the food while Hannibal eats. The former opens his mouth speak, meaning only to ask him how he was or bid him good morning, and the dam breaks and the events from last night coming pouring from his mouth in a torrent.

“I had a nightmare, I-I always have nightmares I know, but an-another one. It was worse it's been getting worse they're always getting worse. This time though I woke up wi-with a gun. I had it pressed in my mouth down my throat. I could have set it off. I-I could be de-.” He forced himself to calm down, abruptly cutting his words off, and stilled his jerky movements forcing himself to focus on the food in front of him. His eyes stung and his vision blurred as he blinked back the tears threatening to fall.

Hannibal opened his mouth to speak but Will cannot hear him. He tries, he tries so hard. He watches his lips moving forming words, words that go unheard by the shaken man. Will cannot focus, all his mind finds is the feeling of that gun, heavy on his tongue, and the bitter taste that accompanied it.

Hannibal has stopped talking and is merely watching. Will has no clue how long he has been silent when he finally notices that the words have stopped and frowns as more guilt rises. His hand shakes and he forces it to still when he feels Hannibal cover it with his own. He squeezes firm, but gentle with his touch, and Will grounds himself using Hannibal as an anchor. The calm finds him soon after as his breathing slows and Hannibal's hand holds his. It is then that Will notices how tired he truly is. He allows his eyes to shut for a moment and listens to his own breathing, to the dogs constant movements, to the sounds of the morning beyond the window. A smile touches his lips when one of the dogs brush by his leg and he lets his hands brush through the shaggy fur.

Will's sleep is free of dreams and for the first night in a long time he rests

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble written for my lovely friend who was sad and need some cheering up.  
> It's named for the song that finally inspired me to finish this.  
> http://animalflag.bandcamp.com/track/the-sounds-of-sleep


End file.
